


Old City Station Adventure

by macfreak93



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macfreak93/pseuds/macfreak93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Heisenberg's thoughts and reactions after being forcibly shoved in the closet of the transporter room at Old City Station by Commander Uhura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old City Station Adventure

“Go on!” Uhura said, shaking her phaser at me. I thought it best to follow along.

“I’ll just get in the closet,” I said as I backed into the small room behind me. She shook her phaser at me again, more aggressively. For a second I thought she might actually shoot. “Ok!” I yelled, falling back into the closet as the door closed, shrouding me in darkness.

There I sat, on some box in some small cupboard in some transporter room on some remote station hardly anyone has ever heard of. I played back what just happened in my mind a few times as my heartbeat finally began to settle down. 

“Be careful what you wish for.” Uhura’s words echoed in my mind. I wanted adventure, and for a second, I had it. Mutany, phasers, threats, the whole nine yards! What an amazing feeling that was, to be in the thick of things! No wonder she had been in service for over two decades. That was a thrill!

This part, not so much.

Faintly, I heard the transporter activate and, presumably, beam the mutineers off to wherever it was they were going.

There wasn’t much in this closet, just a box, which I intentionally sat on, some case on a shelf, and a single uniform. Why there was a uniform in here was beyond me.

_I can’t imagine any situation where someone would be in need of a spare uniform jacket in the transporter room. Maybe one time there was a glitch where the transporter left behind the person’s clothes? I don’t see how just a jacket would help with that but I guess it’s plausible._

For a few moments, my thoughts subsided. Then, just to rub it in a bit more, the incident played over again in my head. 

_I can’t believe I’m in here. In a closet. I can’t wait to get out of here and tell my boyfriend about this, he’ll get a kick out of it._

My thoughts raced.

_How do I get out of here anyway? What controls these doors? I really hope it doesn’t only open from the outside. I doubt Starfleet engineers were thinking, “Hey, what if someone shoves an officer in the closet, they should be able to get out, right?”_

Curious, I stood up with a sigh and inched toward the door, which remained closed. With another sigh, I sat back down, missing the box entirely and falling butt-first onto the floor.

_Great._

Minutes passed. Hours. Days, maybe. It was hard to tell when there was no time-keeping device and you were surrounded by darkness.  
Suddenly, I heard the wooshing of the doors to the transporter room, followed by murmured chatter. I jumped up and started banging on the door. “Help! Get me out of here!”

The door flung open and I came face to face with Captain Meneste and her security battalion, all pointing phasers at me. Again.

I squinted at them as my eyes adjusted to the light. After a few seconds of assessment, they all lowered their weapons.

“Lieutenant Heisenberg, care to explain?” the Captain asked.

“Well Captain,” I sighed, “Admiral Kirk and his crew decided to spice things up with a little bit of adventure.” I said as I began to tell the story for the first of many times.


End file.
